The invention relates generally to the field of mat assemblies adapted to be positioned on the floor or ground and used for cleaning dirt, debris, etc. from the soles of shoes by the user wiping the soles across the surface of the mat. More particularly, the invention relates to such mats which incorporate the combination of wiping bristles and a liquid to increase the effectiveness of the assembly.
A number of shoe wiping mats are known, and many utilize the concept of a shallow tray assembly including brushing means, such as bristles, scrappers or fibrous mats, combined with a liquid such as water or a cleaning/disinfectant solution. Examples of such assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,672 to Nelson, No. 2,604,377 to Eames, No. 3,696,459 to Kucera et al., No. 4,425,677 to Cox, No. 4,793,018 to Ehrich, No. 4,866,805 to Oden at al., and No. 5,297,309 to Rotoli. None of the known prior art however, provides for the most efficient cleaning, as the prior constructions do not optimize the desirable features of the cleaning implements and the liquid component.
It is an object of this invention to provide a shoe cleaning mat assembly which combines a liquid containing reservoir for exposing the soles of the shoes to a liquid cleaning solution and a cleaning means capable of brushing or scrapping debris trapped within in the crevices or cavities of treaded soles or the like. It is a further object to create such an assembly which further incorporates support means to maintain the soles at the optimum depth in the liquid while simultaneously creating a recess or sump area to receive the removed debris to prevent it from being reapplied to subsequent users. It is a still further object to provide such an assembly where the liquid level is maintained at an optimum level slightly above the support means but slightly below the tops of the cleaning means, which are preferably bristles composed of natural or synthetic materials.